<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No Seguiré ese Destino by RossyRiddle9</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26045386">No Seguiré ese Destino</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RossyRiddle9/pseuds/RossyRiddle9'>RossyRiddle9</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Romance, F/M, Historical Fantasy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:20:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26045386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RossyRiddle9/pseuds/RossyRiddle9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Verónica Gómez es fanática de la novela "La Honesta Vida de una Noble cambió al volverse Princesa", una novela que una clienta dejó en su trabajo y ella leyó en su tiempo libre.</p><p>Pero, ¿por qué cuando despertó ella ahora está en el cuerpo de la villana, y prometida del príncipe, que molestaba a la heroína? ¡Una villana que será asesinada por el Maestro de la Torre Mágica!</p><p>Ahora Verónica, convertida en la mimada hija del Conde Herschel, Evelyn Herschel, debe evitar ese terrible destino.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No Seguiré ese Destino</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hola!</p><p>Estoy emocionada por dar inicio a esta nueva historia en la que he estado trabajando estos días. Desde hace meses que he estado leyendo manhwas isekai, de reencarnación y eso, y me dije que ya es tiempo de hacer mi propia versión de una. Es probable que hayan situaciones que ya se han visto en manhwas, así que solo espero que lo tomen con aprecio y humor. Espero que está historia les guste y la compartan con aquellas amigas que también les guste este tipo de novelas, me ayudaría mucho.</p><p>Está historia está disponible en Wattpad y Fanfiction.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—¡Qué gran final!</p><p>Acabé de leer esta novela coreana que una clienta dejó en el trabajo. En la última década, varias novelas fueron licenciadas y traducidas al español, algunas de ellas llegaron aquí a Chile. Nunca antes le presté atención, siempre leía novelas estadounidenses de fantasía, y algunas pocas españolas. No sé por qué, pero tenía la sensación de que los coreanos no podrían escribir el tipo de libros que a mí me gustan leer. Qué gran equivocación me llevé. Esta novela superó todas las expectativas que tenía.</p><p>Si algo debo destacar, son los títulos raros que le ponen. El traductor trató de respetar la esencia del mismo. "La Honesta Vida de una Noble cambió al volverse Princesa". La novela cuenta la historia de Nicolette Rothschild, una noble hija del Barón Rothschild quien vuelve al reino de Menevras después de estudiar dos años en el extranjero. A Nicolette la describen como una belleza encantadora, su cabello negro y lacio, los ojos azules como el cielo. Ella de inmediato atrae la atención del Príncipe Heredero del reino y el Maestro de la Torre Mágica. Pero como toda novela, debe haber una villana y esa era Evelyn Herschel, la mimada y egocéntrica hija del Conde Herschel así como la prometida del Príncipe.</p><p>Evelyn hizo la vida imposible a Nicolette, burlándose de ella, arruinando sus atuendos, poniéndola en peligro y haciendo escenas de berrinches cuando el Príncipe iba tras Nicolette. Evelyn era la chica popular, Nicolette la chica del montón que atrae la atención del protagonista.</p><p>La historia es muy rosa, muy de princesas y no era prácticamente mi estilo de lectura. No sé qué tenía, pero cuando leí la primera página, simple y sencillo no podía parar de leer. Era como si algo me instara a continuar leyendo. Incluso me traje el libro a casa en vez de dejarlo donde lo encontré, me dije que lo regresaría al día siguiente antes de que la clienta que lo dejó volviera a reclamarlo.</p><p>A Nicolette la presentaban como una chica educada, noble y agradable, desde el primer momento la apoyé, quería que su relación con el príncipe Bertrand se realizara. Evelyn era una perra envidiosa, ¿por qué insistirle a un chico que ya te cambió por otra? Oh, claro, porque deseaba el puesto de emperatriz y al príncipe en sí. Claro, el príncipe Bertrand era un hombre guapo. Según la autora, Bertrand poseía un cabello castaño claro que arrancaba destellos dorados del sol, así como unos ojos verdes que recordaban a los olivos. Tenía una personalidad fuerte, encantadora y muy masculina. Sí, digamos que era mi tipo pero...</p><p>—A este tipo le faltaba chispa —mascullé, levantándome del sillón donde me recosté para acabar el libro y vi la hora. Mis padres no llegaban hasta dentro de dos horas más, tenía flojera de cocinar algo así que decidí que iría a la tienda de conveniencia por un par de cosas para preparar unas hamburguesas y me iría a dormir.</p><p>Aunque Nicolette terminaba casándose con el príncipe luego de la muerte de Evelyn y convirtiéndose en emperatriz, tenía un segundo interés amoroso, quien además fue el verdugo de la villana: el temible Maestro de la Torre Mágica y el mago más poderoso de todo ese mundo, Deckard.</p><p>|| ... ||</p><p>Evelyn temblaba de pavor cuando notó que el cielo se oscurecía, el antes brillante cielo azul ahora era un manto gris y lúgubre. Bertrand no dejaba de reclamar por un médico, tratando de hacer que Nicolette recuperase la consciencia. Tras Evelyn, la presencia de un ser causó que ella se girase para hacerle frente a la figura del Mago de la Torre. Nunca se mostró que ella se relacionara con los magos, la magia le traía sin cuidado, pero no los provocaba. Ella sabía que mucho menos debía provocar a Deckard. El mago había vivido por años, estaba desde hace muchas generaciones de emperadores antes de Bertrand, incluso estaba vivo cuando el gran Mago Ancestral todavía seguía con vida, pues Deckard fue su único aprendiz.</p><p>Ahora, los penetrantes e insondables ojos rojos de Deckard dejaron la figura moribunda de Nicolette, quien estaba siendo transportada al interior del palacio para ser tratada, y se fijaron en los de Evelyn.</p><p>—Evelyn Herschel —habló Deckard. Su voz era más profunda que la de cualquier otro hombre que Evelyn conociera, incluso más que la de Bertrand, y con un deje seseante, como una serpiente a punto de clavar sus colmillos—. Una perra estúpida que quiere morir hoy. ¿Tan miserable es tu vida?</p><p>—Y-yo, n-no, ¡alto! —Los labios de Evelyn temblaron, sus manos temblaron, todo en ella parecía una hoja de papel al aire mientras retrocedía lejos de Deckard. El mago avanzaba cada paso que ella retrocedía—. Ha sido un error, ¡es una equivocación! ¡Usted no puede hacerme daño! —Ella alzó el mentón, dignamente—. Soy la prometida del príncipe y futura emperatriz.</p><p>—¿Es esta una burla? —La mano de Deckard se apretó en torno al cuello de la mujer, levantándola unos centímetros del suelo hasta tenerla a su altura—. Yo no veo nada como eso frente a mí, en cambio solo veo a una cucaracha retorciéndose que solo suplica ser aplastada.</p><p>Para ese entonces, el rostro de Evelyn estaba empapado con lágrimas que se deslizaban de sus ojos, la voz no salía a causa del apretón en su cuello y las incrustaciones de su collar rasgaban su fina piel.</p><p>—Triplicaré el dolor de Nicolette en ti. Todo el daño que has hecho hacia ella, tú lo sentirás tres veces más. Antes me detuve porque ella me lo pedía, ¿adivina qué? —Los ojos rojos brillaban con una ira que ahogó su respiración—. No correrás esa misma suerte ahora.</p><p>Entonces, ¿eso ocurrió? Siempre era Bertrand quien iba a reclamarle por cada cosa que le hacía a Nicolette. Deckard nunca se acercó a Evelyn antes, a pesar de que algunas cosas que le hizo a Nicolette el mago estaba en la misma habitación o lugar. Bertrand era quien tomaba su brazo y la arrastraba lejos para reprenderla. Eso también influyó en que Evelyn continuara atacando a Nicolette.</p><p>Ahora, Nicolette lidiaba con el veneno en su organismo y no estaba ahí para detener a un Deckard colérico, un Deckard que no se detendría hasta reducir a nada a Evelyn.</p><p>|| .... ||</p><p>Nunca especificaron cómo fue que Deckard mató a Evelyn, la autora solo se limitó a usar las palabras "río de sangre" y "partes de su cuerpo cercenadas" como única referencia. Sí, definitivamente la autora no fue explícita.</p><p>El envenenamiento de Evelyn hacia Nicolette fue la gota que derramó la paciencia de Deckard. Nicolette lloró por la muerte de Evelyn durante su funeral una vez que se recuperó, y su compromiso con el príncipe se celebró al mes próximo. La autora indicó que Deckard no asistió a la boda real, lo más probable es que estuviera dolido de que si bien fue quien asesinó a la villana, Nicolette prefirió quedarse con el príncipe.</p><p>Bueno, chica inteligente. ¿Quién se quedaría con el psicópata asesino?</p><p>Alerta spoiler: Yo sí.</p><p>He de admitir que Deckard era el único de los chicos que atraía mi atención, aunque le daban más presencia y protagonismo al príncipe por obvias razones. El mago de la Torre era un personaje misterioso. Aparecía en los momentos en que Nicolette estaba en peligro para salvarla, la mayoría provocado por Evelyn. También, fue él quien más adelante acabó con la guerra en Menevras debido a que era una amenaza para Nicolette por ser la emperatriz.</p><p>El epílogo de la novela acababa mencionando que Deckard veía desde lejos a Nicolette ser feliz con el príncipe y que siempre la protegería. Me causó una sensación tan agridulce, que hasta acabé derramando algunas lágrimas. Definitivamente quería que Deckard tuviera un final feliz, no uno solitario. Pero claro está, Nicolette estaba destinada a acabar con el príncipe, no con el mago.</p><p>Mientras pagaba las compras y volvía a casa para preparar la cena, no dejaba de pensar en Deckard y el final de la novela. Era extraño, pues aunque me gustaba más la fantasía que el romance, jamás pensaba en un personaje en específico cuando acababa una novela deseando que el autor acabara la historia con una pareja para él o ella. Por el contrario, me volvía feliz que fuera un personaje independiente del amor.</p><p>Pero Deckard... El final tan solitario de Deckard me dejaba una sensación de vacío en el pecho. Es decir, el sujeto es un tipo de mierda y peligroso, durante las escenas con Nicolette se burlaba de ella porque le gustaba hacerla enojar —cosa que no funcionaba, Nicolette a veces podía ser una piedra—; si lo tuviera en frente correría lejos, sin embargo es un personaje de ficción y puedo permitirme sentir lástima por él.</p><p>Analizándolo mejor, no creo que Deckard hubiera funcionado con Nicolette. Aunque no sé mucho de él, Nicolette es una chica cándida, optimista, ingenua que siempre ve lo mejor de los demás y algunas ocasiones un poco lenta, nunca captaba las bromas de Deckard. Era cierto que me daba tristeza el final de Deckard, pero hubiera sentido extraño si la autora lo juntaba finalmente con Nicolette.</p><p>En fin, preparé las hamburguesas, comí una y luego de descansar un poco la comida, limpié todo antes de darme una ducha para dormir.</p><p>¿Qué tipo de chica sería perfecta para Deckard?</p><p>No lo sabía. Pero seguro que debía ser una soportara su ritmo, su personalidad. El bastardo, con lo poco que dejaba ver la autora, tiene un carácter de los mil demonios. El príncipe también tenía una personalidad fuerte que no se veía mucho con Nicolette, pero recuerdo bien que las reprimendas que le daba a Evelyn me hacían estremecer. Esa mujer debía ser el demonio mismo o muy estúpida para pasarse por el orto los reclamos del príncipe.</p><p>No. Definitivamente era estúpida, pues cada cosa que hacía solo causaba que el príncipe la detestara más. ¿Y se supone que sería la futura emperatriz? Pobre futuro le auguré al reino de Menevras.<br/>

Una vez en mi habitación, preparé la bolsa que llevaría al trabajo mañana —en ella coloqué la novela para devolverla a su dueña—, y también mi uniforme. Trabajo como pastelera en mi propia tienda, horneo desde muy temprano todo con ayuda de mi mejor amiga y co-propietaria, antes de abrir. Una de las empleadas que nos ayuda a atender me llevó el libro que encontró en una de las mesas, y fue cuando decidí leerlo mientras tenía que esperar a que se hornearan los dulces.</p><p>—Espero que otra clienta deje un libro nuevo que leer —murmuré en la oscuridad de mi habitación con una sonrisa, antes de cerrar los ojos y quedarme dormida.</p><p>|| .... ||</p><p>Era extraño, pero mi pecho duele. Algo no está bien. Trato de despertar, sin embargo es como si mis párpados estuvieran pegados. No puedo respirar, el dolor en mi pecho arde y sube de intensidad. ¿Qué me sucede? Esperen, ¿tomé la medicina? Sufro del corazón y debo tomar medicamento.</p><p>Oh, maldición, ¡no tomé la medicina!</p><p>Mierda, mierda.</p><p>¿Estoy teniendo un ataque?</p><p>¡Mamá, papá, ayúdenme!</p><p>Quiero gritar, mover los brazos, ¡despertar! No puedo, malditamente no puedo. Es como si estuviera bajo el agua, hundiéndome en lo profundo cada vez más. La enorme piedra en mi pecho me está ahogando. Más profundo, más rápido. Tengo miedo. ¿Estoy muriendo? ¿Realmente estoy muriendo, de esta forma? No, no, por favor.</p><p>¡NO QUIERO MORIR!<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.</p><p>Despierto observando un techo acolchado. Estoy en una impresionante cama de dosel. Una cama que no es la mía, puesto que mi cama no tiene columnas de madera, ni una tela cuyo precio me ayudaría a pagar los impuestos del mes de la pastelería, ni mucho menos mi cama tiene sábanas de seda. Al incorporarme, veo un lujoso cuarto, muy al estilo de la época victoriana, o así lo deduzco.</p><p>Espera... ¿Qué demonios está pasando?</p><p>Toco mi cuerpo, pues recuerdo que mi pecho dolía y me detengo. ¿Qué le sucedió a mis manos? ¿A mis uñas, a mi piel? ¿Cómo carajos mis tetas crecieron tanto? Yo no me cargo melones.</p><p>Y mi cabello, ¿es rubio? Es de un hermoso rubio platinado, cae en suaves ondas. Dios mío, qué suave es. Mi salario no es suficiente para cubrir tantos productos que dejaran mi cabello así de suave.</p><p>Empiezo a hiperventilar. No entiendo qué pasa. Me bajo de la cama, ignorando el largo camisón para dormir y busco el espejo. ¡Un espejo, necesito un espejo! Ahí está, en la extravagante cómoda que está repleta de frascos cuyo contenido desconozco. A la mierda, corro hacia el espejo y lo tomo.</p><p>Me devuelve la mirada el rostro de una mujer despampanante. Es el rostro de una muñeca de porcelana, la cara parece un corazón, la boca es pequeña y voluptuosa, los ojos rasgados de un tono chocolate claro, las cejas perfectas y perfiladas... Es hermosísima. ¡Esta mujer es el pecado andante y está haciendo mis expresiones!</p><p>¿Esa soy yo? ¿Ese es mi aspecto?</p><p>¡No, mi cabello es una caca enmarañada porque nunca tengo tiempo para arreglármelo! ¡Mi piel lucha por sobrevivir a base de solo crema hidratante! No soy un esperpento, pero definitivamente mi harém no se limitaría al sujeto obeso que pide un pastel de chocolate y al adolescente que cree que soy sexi pero el cual haría que el FBI me cayera encima, si al menos fuera tan bella como esta chica.</p><p>¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué está ocurrién...?</p><p>Tres golpes en la puerta de la habitación y tres mujeres vestidas de sirvienta de época entran.</p><p>—Buenos días, Miss Evelyn. ¿Desea que le sirvamos algo específico para desayunar? —preguntó una de ellas, mientras las otras parecían moverse por la habitación como si cumplieran una rutina diaria.</p><p>Esperen un momento.</p><p>¿Me llamó Miss Evelyn?</p><p>¿Evelyn?</p><p>Regreso la mirada al espejo, ignorando su pregunta.</p><p>¿Evelyn... como la de la novela que leí?</p><p>—Yo...</p><p>¿Cómo describían a Evelyn? "Una belleza extraordinaria, cuyo cabellos pretendían imitar el puro oro blanco, y sus ojos marrones exudaban un aire misterioso que invitaba acercarte".</p><p>—¿Miss Evelyn? —Escuché que dijo la misma sirvienta tras de mí—. ¿Está todo bien?</p><p>No. No está todo bien.</p><p>Porque creo que me he convertido en Evelyn Herschel. La misma Evelyn que está destinada a una muerte horrenda.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>